Where's That Girl Gone?
by Tenshi Chupip
Summary: Evie Temple's world goes from bad to worse when she wakes up one night and finds the last thing in the world she ever wanted to see. As always R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Run Away

**Where's That Girl Gone?**

**By Tenshi Chupip**

***I do not own Doctor Who. Pardon me while I weep bitterly about that fact.**

It was a beautiful day. Far to beautiful of a day for what about to take place.

Seven year old Evie clung to her great grandfather as she watched her dad and the other pole bearers lift a casket on to their shoulders. Next to her, her grandmother wept. A bouquet of daises and roses covered the lid. She didn't understand. Why was mummy gone? The mahogany box was lowered into the ground slowly and the minster spoke of Evie's mother as though he knew her. Evie wasn't sure she liked that. The greying man didn't know her mummy at all. A final prayer was said before the minister informed the guests there would be refreshments in the church's recreational room. Evie held her father's hand as he lead her to the church. There were lots of tables filled with food but she noticed the ginger snap cookies right away. They were Mummy's favorite.

There were lots of people here. Lots of people talking about her mummy. Evie didn't know and she wasn't sure she liked that either. They talked about the funny things she used to do or the things she used to like. They patted her on the head and told her how sorry they were that her mummy was gone. Evie really didn't like that. Her daddy talked about their wedding day and how beautiful she looked. Evie had always loved hearing the story of her parents wedding but today it couldn't make her smile. Her daddy offered a toast.

"To Donna," he said, tears streaming down his face. "To my beautiful wife, may you rest in peace and may you always look down at us all with that brilliant smile of yours."

"To Donna," echoed the crowd.

Evie hopped off her chair and tried to push her way through the people. She wanted to make it back to her daddy. He looked so sad that she knew he would need a hug. Evie was half way through when a pretty lady with dark skin and friendly eyes tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she smiled. "But are you Evelyn Temple?"

"Evie," the young girl replied without thinking "Mummy called me Evie. I like it better."

"May I call you Evie as well?" the lady asked.

"I guess so..."

"I have a present for you," the pretty woman pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it to Evie.

The young girl opened the box curiously but wrinkled her nose in confusion. There was a key on a chain in the box. "What is it?" she asked.

"It belonged to your mum," the lady said. "She may never have known it, but she would have wanted you to have it."

Evie's ears perked up at the mention of it being her mummy's key, "Does it open anything?" she asked.

"Yes, it opens a box," the lady said, taking the makeshift necklace out of the box and putting it over Evie's head.

"What kind of box?"

"A box your mum loved almost as much as I'm sure she loved you," she said with a sad smile. "That key is special so if you ever feel scared or alone, just hold it tight, think of her and you'll feel better in no time."

"Thank you," Evie smiled shyly and tucked the key underneath her dress.

With that the pretty woman gave her another smile and walked away. Evie went back to trying to muscle her way through the crowd. Finally getting through, her brown eyes scanned the room for her daddy. They settled with a glare on a blond lady giving her daddy a very tight hug. That was the blond lady from work Mummy didn't really like. Evie ran over and attached herself to her father's leg. Her daddy looked down in surprise before picking her up and holding her close while stroking her long brown hair. He thanked the blond lady and said he'd let her know if he ever needed to talk. Evie wasn't sure what they needed to talk about. Daddy could talk to her couldn't he?

Later that night as her dad tucked her into bed Evie asked "Daddy, do you think mummy still loves us?"

"I know she does," he smiled sadly at her. "Just like we still love her."

"Will you always love mummy?" she asked.

"Always," he replied and kissed her on the head. "And nothing will ever change that."

But Evie began to notice changes. Much to her annoyance, the blond lady kept showing up to talk to her daddy. Month after month the blond lady would show up to spend time with her and her Daddy. Sometimes Daddy would go out for coffee with her to talk. Sometimes Grandmother or Grampapa Wilf would come over and put her to bed because Daddy wouldn't be home from talking to the blond lady till way past Evie's bed time. Evie didn't always mind so much, the blond lady was always very nice to her but she didn't like how the blond lady kept her daddy out past bed time. He wasn't tucking her in very much anymore and she did not like it. Did not like that one little bit.

One night Evie woke up to loud voices down stairs. She knew eavesdropping was wrong but that was only if you got caught. Grampapa taught her that. It was how he found out where grandmother kept hiding his special chocolate stash. If this was as important as chocolate, Evie knew she just had to find out what it was. She opened her bedroom door quietly then tip toed down the stairs to hear better. The voices belonged to her daddy and the blond lady.

"It's just a simple question, Shaun," the blond lady sounded angry. "Why can't you give a simple answer?"

"There is no simple answer, Naris," her daddy snapped back. "I don't know where this is going. It's been eight months since she died, six months since all this started, what do you expect?"

"I expect to know if I'm wasting my time or not," she replied. "You can't live in mourning forever, Donna would want you to move on, to be happy. Maybe even give Evie another mother if you could. Lord knows a little girl needs a mother's influence."

Evie felt her body go very stiff. She didn't need a mother. She had one. She certainly didn't want another. Evie peeked her head around the corner to look into the living room. The blond lady had her back to Evie and her daddy was pacing the room.

"It's just..." her father sounded sad. "I miss her so much."

"I know you do," the blond lady soothed Evie's daddy. "We all miss her, but think about what holding on to your grief is doing to you and to Evie."

"I know you're right," he said, pulling the blond lady into a hug. "Please be patient with me, Luv, I can only take so much right now."

"Take all the time you need," the blond lady smiled. Evie didn't like the smile. "I'll be right here."

And suddenly, in less than a second, Evie's world shattered. Her daddy leaned in and kissed the blond lady. Kissed her just as he had once kissed mummy. Evie couldn't stop herself as she let out a long terrible scream. Her daddy and the blond lady jumped apart.

"Evie?" he asked with panic in his voice.

Evie bolted up the stairs before her daddy could come after her. She ran fast to her room and slammed the door shut before locking it. She leaned against the door breathing heavily. There was a sudden and urgent pounding on her door.

"Evie?" came her daddy's voice. "Evie, darling, its Daddy. Please, sweetheart, open up the door so we can talk about this!"

"You kissed her!" Evie yelled. "You kissed her like you kissed mummy! You said only people in love kissed each other! You said you'd always love mummy! You lied! You're a liar!"

"Evie, sweetheart, you don't understand!"

"Evie, honey, open the door so we can all talk," the blond lady's voice appeared.

"NO!" Evie shouted, pacing her room. "You leave us alone! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Please, dear, hear us out," the blond lady said. "Your father and I care very much about each other. We want to talk about this with you in case maybe we could be a family someday..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Evie screamed at the door. "We're not a family and you're not my mother you horrible witch! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!"

"Evelyn Rose Temple, you either open this door right now or I'll take it off it's hinges!" her father thundered.

"Fine!" Evie bellowed back. "Take the stupid door off but I won't open it! I'll starve first!"

Evie heard her father yell in frustration before he started pounding on the door again but she didn't care. She went to her closet before digging out her coat and boots. The boots were brown and fuzzy with pretty flowers all over them. They were a birthday present from her mummy. She grabbed her piggy bank and put it in a back pack with her favorite doll and a flash light. Evie stuffed a small framed picture of her and her mommy into the bag as well. Taking one last look around her bedroom, Evie opened up her window. Her daddy had started to throw himself against the door as she climbed out onto the tree just outside of the window. Mummy had taught her climb up and down that tree loads of times to make sure she could get out safe just in case of a fire. Evie slid down the tree with ease. Her feet hit the ground just as she heard her father break the door and stumble into the room.

"Evie!" he exclaimed from the window. "Evie, wait!"

Evie wouldn't wait. She didn't want to see her daddy or that blond woman ever again so she did the only thing that made sense to her young mind. She ran.

**TBC...**

**A/N: We're just going to pretend that the 10th Doctor didn't go anywhere, savvy?**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby it's cold outside

**Chapter 2**

Evie ran until her legs hurt. She wasn't sure how far away from her house she was but she knew she had to get further so daddy and the blond lady wouldn't find her. She spotted a bus bench and trotted over to wait for the next bus to come. Mummy made her memorize the bus schedule just in case she ever got lost and needed to be in a safe place. Bus seven was the bus Mummy said to take. Evie looked at the bus route. Well it wasn't bus seven that was coming the soonest but there was bus twelve. And bus twelve would go by where mummy was. Evie made up her mind. She wanted to see her mummy and that was just what she was going to do. It wasn't very long before the bus arrived. Evie climbed aboard and, after paying of course because mommy said you have to pay for your rides, she found a seat. The bus driver looked at her oddly.

"Where you going at this late hour, love?" he asked.

"I'm going to see my mummy," Evie said. The driver did not look convinced. "Uh... I was at a slumber party but got homesick and want to go home. Mummy isn't feeling well and my friend's mum and dad don't drive so they asked me to take the bus. I take the bus loads of times with my mummy so I know where I have to go. Besides, I'm almost an adult, I'll be eight next month."

The driver seemed to accept the lie and shrugged his shoulders before he pulled the bus away from the curb.

...

Wilf groaned and looked at the clock. 11:58pm. Why on earth was the phone ringing at this time of night? He pushed his protesting old bones from the mattress and hobbled across the room. He was just reaching for his night robe when the phone stopped ringing.

_'A prank call in the middle of the night. Charming,'_ he grumbled and shuffled back to bed. He had barely sat back down when his daughter's shrill cry echoed through the house.

"DAD!" she screamed, bursting into his room with the phone in hand. "Dad, she's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Wilf asked.

"Evie!" Sylvia exclaimed, tears pouring down her face. "Evie's gone! She walked in on Shaun kissing that woman Nancy, or whatever her name is, and now she's run off! He's called his parents, all her friends, the neighbors, even her school teachers. No one has seen her!"

Wilfred's heart skipped a beat. It was cold tonight, and was probably going to get colder. If Evie had run off and wasn't with any of her friends that meant she was running around outside. What if she didn't find somewhere warm to go at all? The temperatures tonight were not something a little girl running around in her pajamas would most likely be able to survive. It hadn't even been a year since they buried Donna. Wilfred knew his old heart could handle having to possibly bury his precious Evie as well. He shook the panic from himself and, with a determined face, he went to his closet and began to dig.

"Dad, what on earth are you doing?" Sylvia asked. "We have to go meet Shaun and Nellie at the police station!"

"Fat lot a good it'll do us," Wilf said over his shoulder. "The police don't start looking till someones been missing for twenty four hours and God knows what could happen to her in that amount of time."

"But she's only seven, surely they wouldn't wait that long?"

"You go then if you think it'll help," Wilf said, standing up with a box in his hand. He opened the box and dumped the contents out on his bed. Quickly spotting a small black book, he grabbed it before snatching the phone from his daughter's hand. "Go get dressed, Sweetheart, one way or another we'll have guests soon enough."

Sylvia hurried from the room as Wilfred flipped open the book. He quickly found what he needed and began pounding a number into the phone. It rang for a bit before a very groggy "Hello?" was heard from the other end.

"H...hello?" Wilf stammered. "Miss Jones, yes?"

"Was, yeah, who's this?"

"Ma'am, my name is Wilfred Mott," he said. "I'm Donna Noble's grandfather...was Donna Noble's grandfather."

The voice on the other end of the phone suddenly sounded very alert, "Mr. Mott," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I am so very sorry to bother you, Miss Jones, I know it's very late but we have a terrible emergency and need your help..."

...

Shaun Temple was beside himself with worry. Much to his grandfather-in-law's perdiction, the police couldn't file a missing person's report until Evie had been missing for twenty-four hours. But they said they would let their units know to be on the look out for her.

"Giant waste of time," he growled to himself. "I should have told her what was going on. She wouldn't have run off like that if I had just told her months ago what was going on."

"You couldn't have known she'd react so badly," Naris said.

"I should have," Shaun said. "Her mother's daughter she is. She doesn't handle 'surprises' well and absolutely hates being left out of the loop of information."

"Whether you should have known better or not, Shaun, whats done is done and lets focus on just finding her," Wilfred said, taking a sip of his tea.

Sylvia could neither say nor do anything but furiously scrub her kitchen. She cleaned when she was upset. A sudden knock at the door pulled her from her frantic thoughts. She went to wipe her hands and answer the door but her father beat her too it. He was fast when he wanted to be.

Wilf pulled the door open and smiled in relief at the small band of people standing there.

"Thank god," he extended his hand to the young black woman in front of him. "You're Miss Jones I take it?"

"Formerly Miss Jones. It's Mrs. Smith now," she smiled and shook Wilfred's hand. She then gestured to the men right behind her. "This is my husband, Mickey and our friend Jack Harkness, head of the Torchwood team. May we come in?"

"Yes, yes of course my dear, come in, all of you," Wilfred ushered them in quickly and lead them to the kitchen. "I can't thank you enough, you don't know what this means to us."

"Sir, Donna saved our lives and the whole of reality, this is the least we could do," the man named Jack said.

"All the same, thank you," the elderly man lead them into the kitchen. "Sylvia, they're here!"

"Oh thank god!" she cried. "Please, sit down. Can I get anyone anything? Tea? A sandwich?"

"Oh that'd be lovely!" Mickey smiled big before being elbowed in the stomach by his wife. "Uh...I mean no thank you, Mrs. Noble, we're fine. We're just here to help."

"Actually I'd love a cup of tea, Mrs. Noble," Jack flashed her a dazzling smiled. Slyvia blushed and went about putting on another kettle. Martha glared at Jack. "What? I didn't marry you, I don't have to ask if I can accept a cup of tea."

"That woman is out of her mind with worry and you want her serving you tea?" Martha glared.

"She needs something to take her mind of her worry, trust me on this," Jack winked and took a seat next to the fetching blond he just noticed before smiling again. "Hi, Capitan Jack Harkness."

"Jack..." Martha warned.

"Am I allowed to say hello to anyone ever again?"

"No," came a unison reply.

"I'm going to go ahead and go home, Shuan," Naris said, sounding like she felt very awkward. "If you find her call me. If you don't, call me in the morning and I'll come back and help you look."

"Yeah, alright," he said. The blond gave him a peck on the cheek before saying goodnight and leaving.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Sylvia muttered under her breath. 'The nerve of that woman,' she thought. 'This is her fault in the first place.'

"Alright then who are you lot and how you suppose to help us find Evie? You with the police?"

Jack laughed, "We're way above the police, Handsome."

"We're old friends of Donna," Martha said, shooting a look to Jack. "When Evie ran off Wilf called and asked for our help."

"You made incredible time," Wilf looked at his watch. "Here from Cardiff in an hour and a half?"

"Saying Jack has a lead foot would be a bit of an understatement," Mickey laughed.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm fast and furious."

"More like fast and fruity..."

"Guys!" Martha exclaimed.

"But Donna never mentioned any one of you," Shuan looked suspiciously at them. "She hung around office girls, not Laura Croft in leather."

"Oooh... happy place, be right back."

"Oi! Happy place off the wife, Mate," Mickey snapped.

"Lets just say we kind of faded out of her life," Martha explained, rolling her eyes at the two men bickering again. "But none the less, Donna is a hero among our circle, and we would do anything to pay her back just a fraction of what she had to sacrifice for us."

"What are you all going on about!" Shaun roared. "You people aren't making any sense! All I want is my daughter back home safe in her bed! I can't loose another person I love. My god where is she... where is my baby..."

Shuan slumped into a chair, his head in his hands and tears rolling down his face. Wilfred reached over and put his hand on his grandson-in-law's shoulder.

"What do we have to do to help you, Mrs. Smith?" Wilfred asked.

"Does she still wear that key I gave her?" Martha asked.

"What key?" Sylvia asked.

"At the funeral, I gave her a key on a chain to wear," Martha said.

"You gave her that?" Shuan wiped his eyes and looked over at her.

"Yes, Sir."

"I was wondering where it had come from," he said. Wiping the tears from his face Shuan finally composed himself. "She never takes it off. Said it belonged to her mum but I'd never seen it before so I just thought it was coaping mechanisum."

"It did belong to Donna," Martha said. "And if she is still wearing it, we can track her with it."

"What?" Shuan asked. "How?"

"Kinda like GPS only better," she nodded. "Only way you can track it though is if you have a key just like. The keys are linked on a sub wave signal if you will."

"Its a bloomin' key! A random, average looking key," Shuan said. "Keys don't give off signals, they open doors and start cars!"

"If you say so, Mate," Mickey chuckled.

"You people are barking mad..."

"Where would we even get another key like it?" Sylvia asked.

The small team gave one other a humored look before each held up their own key.

"Oh..."

...

It was beginning to snow and Evie found herself wishing she had brought her fuzzy hat. A hooting owl near by made her jump. This place was a lot scarier at night. She had searched for mommy's angel statue for a long time before actually finding it. Now here she was curled up on the grass next to it, holding the key the nice lady had given her wishing her mummy was still here.

"I did a bad thing, Mummy," she said to the statue. "I yelled at daddy and the blond lady then ran away from home. I'm sorry mummy, but I was so mad. Daddy lied! He said he loved you but now he's kissing the blond lady. He can't love you and the blond lady!"

The statue didn't say anything back and Evie suddenly felt very silly.

"Mummy, I wish you were here," Evie cried. "I want you to come back. I don't want to be in a family with the blond lady, I want you! Mummy come back!" Tears poured down the little girl's face and she squeezed the key in her hand tighter. She wasn't sure how long she had to think of her mummy while hold the key before she felt better but she'd try a bit longer to see if it'd work. Curled up next to her mummy's angel, Evie realized she felt very sleepy but she was really cold and the new snow was making her pajama pants wet. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for just a little bit she'd feel better. Evie's eye slowly shut as she nodded off to sleep. She didn't notice the key in her hand began to glow softly. The pale blue light blinked as though it was calling out to found.

...

"Got it!" Mickey exclaimed looking up from his laptop. He looked closer then frowned. "She'd on the other side of London in some cemetery."

"She went to find her mother," Martha said sadly.

"I just checked the weather forecast, it's not only is it starting to snow but its suppose to drop another eight degrees," Jack said, snapping his phone shut.

"Oh my god, she was in her pajamas," Shuan said in a hollowed voice. "A coat, some boots and her pajamas..."

"I doubt a seven year old would have the fore site to bundle up before running away," Jack said. "It's already thirty-seven degree out and suppose to start dropping soon so we need to pick her up ASAP."

"It'll take at least half an hour to get where she is," Sylivia said.

"We know someone in that area, I'll call them and see if they can pick her up first and we can meet them at their place," Mickey said, opening his mobile.

"Good idea, Mickey," Martha said and grabbed her bag. "Alright you lot, in the car, lets go."

...

_Go back, Baby. Just go back._

Evie groaned. So cold. So tired.

"It'll be ok, darling. You're safe now."

Evie tried to open her eyes all the way but there was a really bright light in her face. She felt the warm of someones arms around her and she could barely make out the blurry image of a woman with red hair.

"Mummy," she smiled. "You came back"

The woman smiled sadly as Evie drifted back to sleep.

_Hang on, Love. Just hang on._

**TBC...**

**A/N: I am not sure what is going on with the Edit format on here but I can't seem to get it to accept the spaces in between each scene so it it's a little hard to follow I am really really sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Then and Now

**Chapter 3: Then and Now**

Evie moaned and rolled over. She felt so warm and the ground was soft beneath her. Was she in heaven with mommy? Evie opened her eyes and rubbed them before sitting up. She wasn't next to mummy's angel anymore she was under a blanket, on a couch in a room she didn't recognize. Evie looked around the room and noticed a young man adding wood to the roaring flames in a fire place. The man stood up and dusted his hands before looking back at Evie.

"Oh, you're awake." he said with a smile. "I'll let Mum know."

"Let me know what?" said the pretty woman who just entered the room. She looked at Evie and smiled. "Oh hello Evelyn."

"How do you know my name?" Evie asked.

"Oh you're quite famous in our circle, your mother was a very important friend of ours," she said with a smile. "My name is Sarah Jane and this is my son Luke."

"Hi," the man named Luke waved.

"Hello," Evie said shyly.

"When you ran off your grandfather phone our friends to ask for help in looking for you, which was a good thing because it isn't very safe to fall asleep outside when it's this cold," Sarah Jane said.

"They figured out where you'd gone and asked us to pick you up since we were closer," Luke said.

"So that was you?" Evie asked?

The woman nodded

"Then it wasn't my mummy after all," Evie pulled her knees up to her chin and let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Luke, would you go make some tea please," Sarah Jane thought for a moment. "Actually under the circumstances I think perhaps some hot chocolate would be a better choice. Wouldn't you agree, Evelyn?"

Evie nodded. She loved hot chocolate, "With marshmallows please?"

"Coming right up," he smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now then, Miss Evelyn..."

"Evie," the young girl said. "I like being called Evie."

"Alright, Evie then," the woman sat down next to her on the couch. "You've given a lot of people quite the fright this evening. Especially your father."

"Daddy lied," Evie glared at the woman.

"Lied about what, Dear?"

"He said he loved Mummy."

"What makes you think he doesn't still love your mother?" she asked.

"He kissed the blond lady. Daddy said only people in love kiss like that so if he kissed the blond lady it means he loves her and not mummy," Evie said stubbornly.

"Tell me something Evie, does your daddy love you?"

"Yes."

"And did he love you and your mummy at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps he can love your mummy and the blond lady at the same time?"

"Maybe," Evie said flatly. "But I still don't like it. Mummy didn't even like that lady."

Sarah Jane smiled sadly and patted Evie's leg, "Sometimes, when we loose someone we love very much we need someone to help us through that pain. It doesn't mean we love the person we lost any less, it just means we need help shouldering the sorrow."

"I miss her," Evie said, tears running down her cheeks. "Mummy did everything w..with m..m..me. We went to films a..and plays and the park and n..now she's gone and I..I'll never get to make ginger snaps o..or paper dolls with her e..e..ever again!"

Sarah Jane pulled the shaking girl into her arms and let her cry.

"I want my Mummy!" Evie cried harder.

"I know you do, Darling," Sarah Jane rubbed her back. "I know you do. We all want your mummy back, she was a very special lady."

"Y...you knew my mum?" Evie looked up at the woman stroking her hair now.

"Yes I did," she smiled. "I only met her once and it was a very short time but she saved me, my son and all of our friends' lives by being utterly brilliant. She was a wonderful and loving person and we all miss her very much. Especially one person in particular."

"Who?" Evie asked. "Do I know the person?"

"No, but perhaps one day you will," Sarah Jane said. "Then maybe you'll find out just how truly amazing your mother was and how much we all love her for what she did for us."

Evie opened her mouth to ask another question when Luke reentered the room with a tray holding three steaming mugs of hot cocoa. Evie took her mug and sipped slowly. The chocolate liquid warmed her right down to her toes and she plucked out one of the marshmallows to eat. She was fishing out another one when the door bell rang. Luke got up to answer it.

"Mum," he said walking back into the room with a trail of people behind him. "They're here."

"Evie!" her daddy shoved everyone out of the way and hurried to her. He knelt down next to her and kissed her over and over. "Oh thank god you're alright."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said. "I'm sorry I ran off, I knew it was a naughty thing to do, and I'm sorry I yelled at you and the blond lady..."

"Shh...shh, no, Darling, I should be apologizing to you," Shaun said brushing away the tears from her cheek. "I should have told you the truth, then maybe you wouldn't have run off. I am so sorry, Love."

"Daddy, do you love the blond lady?" Evie asked bluntly.

"I don't know," he replied. "I like her, I like her a lot."

"Do you like her more than mummy?"

"Evie, I could never like or love someone more than your mother, except you," Shaun said. "No one will ever replace your mum ever, but perhaps one day we can make a little extra room in our family so we won't be so lonely with out mum?"

"But we have each other," Evie said. "Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is, but sometimes Daddy gets lonely and it's nice to have another adult around."

"If I may, Mr. Temple," Sarah Jane interrupted. "Perhaps soon you should sit down with your lady friend and Evie to talk this all out. For now it's very late and your daughter would probably like to go home and sleep. She has, after all, had a very excited evening."

Shaun nodded. He took the now empty mug from his child and set it on the coffee table before picking her up and leaving the house. Evie snuggled against her father the whole way home, hoping that maybe the blond lady would disappear. She wanted her daddy to be happy but the blond lady wasn't right for them. Not at all. She held her key close to her heart and wished an impossible wish. To have her mother back again someday.

...

Shaun Temple grumbled as he descended down the stairs of his home. It was well after midnight and a loud banging on his front door had woken him up. He pulled open the door to come face to face with a police officer.

"Mr. Shaun Temple?" the officer asked.

"Yes, Sir," Shaun looked as though he had been expecting the officer. "Can I help you?"

"I found something of yours that I thought you'd might like back," the officer said. "I'd imagine it's quite valuable to you."

"What is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

The officer turned around, "Come along then..."

A very sheepish teenage girl in a dark green jumper stepped out from behind the policemen. She tried to hide behind her dark auburn bangs and nervously clutched a key that hung around her neck by a chain.

"Um...hi, Dad..." she said.

**TBC**

**A/N: We have flashed forward quite a bit. I'm gonna throw out a random number and say about nine years... that'll put her at about 16 almost 17 years old...**

**R&R if you would please and stay tuned for more :)**

**~Tenshi Chupip**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Possible!

**Chapter 4: Not Possible**

"Well I think I'll be off to bed then..." Evie hurried towards the stairs as her father closed the front door.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" her father snapped.

Evie froze. There was no room in her dad's voice that invited any arguing. She turned around and faced him, twiddling the key in her fingers.

"How many times?" he asked. "How many more times am I going to get woken up in the middle of the night by the police bringing you home?"

"But I didn't do anything! Alright I didn't do anything that was actually my fault or that I started," she corrected herself. "But I swear Dad, nothing broke, burnt, or blew up and we don't owe anyone money so it's all good then, yeah?"

"No, it is not all good," Shaun said. "Certified genius or not, you keep getting picked up by the bobbies and it won't matter to your professors how smart you are they aren't going to let you into to their advanced program. You are one of only five early admittances to Cambridge this year, don't mess that up!"

"Well its not my fault that idiot professor's theory was wrong!" Evie snapped. "I was just quietly listening to a lecture and he started spewing out absolute rubbish like it was solid fact. There is no way on earth that the rubbish he was scribbling up on that board could..."

"I don't want to hear it, Evelyn," Shaun pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Trust my daughter to break curfew and get brought home by the police for picking a fight with a physics professor at his own lecture..."

"I said I was sorry."

"Just be glad this didn't wake up your mother."

"She is not my mother," Evie glared darkly.

"She's your step mother," Shuan said.

"Not the same thing," Evie replied. "May I go to bed now?"

"Yes, please, by all means lets go to bed, Evelyn," her father said, following her up the stairs. "Maybe I'll get to actually sleep the rest of the night."

"Night, Dad, sorry again," Evie ducked into her room and closed the door quietly.

Safely behind her door, Evie let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't actually meant to get into a fight with that professor but if he hadn't of been such an arrogant jerk she wouldn't have tossed his tea at him. She would not apologize for having something done properly.

'Wonder if Mum would have been angry or laughed,' she thought as she tossed her back pack next to her desk.

Flopping on the bed, Evie's hand wondered back to the key around her neck. She wasn't sure why she always wore it but she knew that when she did it did somehow make her feel closer to her mother. Evie lifted the key up to look at it, just as she had a thousand times before. She dropped the key back down and mused over the strange little band of people she had met those many years ago. She had asked her family questions about them over the years but everyone was less then forthcoming with information. Sometimes she thought she saw one or two of them, just for a second, out of the corner of her eye, but then she'd turn around and see no one. They had all known her but other than the names of the mother and son that picked her up, she didn't know any of them. That made it very hard to know who to look for. Not that knowing the two names had been any help. She didn't know their last name and there didn't seem to be a single Sarah Jane and Luke that matched their descriptions anywhere on the Internet or in the phone books. It's like they had vanished from the face of the earth. Evie inwardly shrugged and kicked off her trainers before rolling over and letting sleep take her. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

...

Evie walked slower than usual to her lessons the next morning. Her dad had still been in a sour mood and that always put her in a sour mood. That and the professor she had 'assaulted' the night before was going to be a guest speaker in two of her morning lessons. That alone was going to make it a very long day.

A sudden scream pulled Evie out of her thoughts. She broke into a run, heading towards the screaming. She rounded a corner to an alley and skidded to a halt where she saw a little old man was hunched over next to a large rubbish bin.

"Sir?" Evie asked walking towards him slowly. "Sir, are you alright?"

The man straightened up and looked at her in surprise. He had something to his lips but quickly hide it away and hobbled towards her.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, my dear," he said. "I am quite alright, although would you please tell me where the bus stop is? I seemed to have taken a wrong turn."

"Of course," she smiled at him and offered him her arm. Her great grandfather often lost his way these days. Dementia was not a kind disease. "Always happy to escort a handsome bloke anywhere."

"Oh you are too kind to an old man," he smiled at her again and took her arm.

Evie could feel the old man's freezing cold hands through her jumper, "Can I get you anything warm to drink, Sir? Your hands are like ice and it'd be no trouble at all."

"As a matter of fact you can give me something warm to drink," he smiled at her again, but this time it was a frightening smile. With out warning Evie was slammed hard up against the brick wall of a building and held there with an amazing strength that shouldn't have belongs to such an old body.

"What you doing! Get off me!" she thrashed against him but it didn't help.

"You interrupted my meal, girl," he grinned wickedly. "Though I don't think I'll complain much, you will probably taste far better. So young and strong. I even have a little straw here to make it a clean feast."

"What the hell are you going to do to me with a straw?" Evie would have laughed if she wasn't so terrified.

"You'll see soon enough. I regret, my dear, this will hurt," the old man ripped open the front of her jumper and licked his lips.

'Oh my god is he's going to rape me?' she thought as sheer panic flooded her veins.

The man grabbed her head and forced her to expose her neck. He held up the straw triumphantly and moved towards her neck. Evie squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. Suddenly the old man let go of her. She almost didn't dare open her eyes but she did and gasped at what she saw. The little old man had been knocked unconscious and was laying in heap on the floor of the alley. A tall man stood there wearing a long coat and an odd grin. His hair stood up as though he had stuck his finger in a light socket. He dropped an undefinable heavy object next to the old man and grabbed her hand.

"RUN!" he exclaimed and pulled her roughly along with him.

They ran, or rather dragged in Evie's case, for several blocks before they both ducked back into another alley and hid behind some boxes. Breathing heavily, Evie leaned against the wall and sat down. Never again was she stopping to help the elderly.

"What... the hell... was that?" she finally asked the stranger.

"Plasmavore," he said, like the odd word was suppose to make sense. "Not quite your typical story book vampire but at least they don't glitter.. can you imagine that? Glittering. Might as well send up a flashing beacon to every monster hunter in the world saying 'oi looket me I suck blood come get me!'... utter rubbish that is. Mad woman should have just made them really, really pale with thick skin like I told her too. That's a proper vampire but no she had to go all bloody creative on it...oh sorry pun totally unintended..."

"Who are you?" Evie asked, her curiosity fighting with her temper over who got control of her emotional state.

"Oh, sorry, didn't properly introduce myself did I," he hopped back up and extended his hand to her. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" she asked, taking his hand and hauling herself up.

"Never get tired of that," he grinned madly. "Nothing else, just The Doctor."

"Oook..."

"And your name is?"

"Evelyn," she said. "Friends call me Evie."

"Well then Miss Evelyn, I reckon you have had a far more exciting morning than you would have liked."

"You can say that again, Mate," she chuckled, reaching for her necklace. She rolled it between her fingers letting the absent minded task calm her down.

"Well then if you don't mind, I have some friends in the area I have to find and I'm sure they... hold on a tick what is that?" the strange man asked.

"What is what?" Evie replied.

"That! That right there around your neck!" he pointed wildly at her.

"This?" she held up the key on it's chain. "It's nothing, just a keepsake."

"Where did you get it?" he demanded.

"Some lady gave it to me years ago!" Evie snapped back.

"Who gave it to you? TELL ME!" the man roared at her.

"Oi! I don't know how they do things where you're from but round here you don't get to yell at me just because I don't answer quick enough for ya. Got it, Buster!" Evie yelled back and jabbed her finger into his chest. "A woman gave it to me when I was seven. Said it belonged to my mum so I wear it because it makes her feel close by instead of dead. Some people carry lockets, I carry a key. Happy now?"

"I don't understand this, you can't possibly have that key. There is no way you should have that key!"

"It's just a stupid key, what are you going on about?" she said.

"Who was your mother?" he asked.

"Alright you know what mate, I've had enough of crazy people today, plus I'm late for school. I'm leaving," Evie tried to side step but the man called Doctor wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arm and looked her square in the eye. The seer intensity of his stare made Evie freeze. She wasn't sure if she was afraid or if she was stunned by the pain in the dark brown eyes but either way she couldn't move.

"Please, Evelyn, who is she?" he pleaded with her. "What is your mother's name?"

"Donna," she said. "My mum's name was Donna."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Something is Wrong Here

**Chapter 5: Something is Wrong Here**

The man who called himself just The Doctor stood in front of Evie wearing an expression like he had just been doused with ice water. It was replaced with disbelief followed quickly by confusion before finally settling on pure undefinable pain.

"You're mother is Donna?" he asked in a hollowed voice. "Donna Noble?"

"Temple-Noble, but yeah that's her," Evie nodded.

"She can't see me..." the Doctor looked around in an absolute panic. "She can't see me, I have to get out of there before she sees me."

"Are you thick, mental or just cruel?" Evie asked with a glare. "I just told you she's dead, you're about ten years too late if you're worried about running into her."

The Doctor froze. Dead? Donna Noble dead? HIS Donna Noble dead? That was not possible... How was that possible?

The Doctor looked the teenager over and nearly slapped himself for not realizing it sooner. Her hair was very dark hair but it had a rich auburn tone to it. She wasn't an out right ginger but in the right light it would most certainly look that way. Same nose, same mouth... Gallifrey help him, same attitude... The brown coloured eyes were different but the shape was exactly the same. This was undoubtedly one of Donna's children. How could he have missed it? Blimey he was getting old...

Evie opened her mouth to start demanding answers but was interrupted by two brown haired men skidding around the corner. Evie's eyes widened.

"Doctor!" one of them said, haunched over panting heavily. "Found the slabs... really should run though... Junior here pissed them off..."

"That was not my fault!" the younger of the two exclaimed.

"YOU!" Evie exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at the group of men. "Oh my god its you!"

"Oh, hello again," one of the men smiled. "How are you, Evelyn?"

"Luke?" she replied, hoping she'd remembered the name properly. The man nodded with an even bigger smile.

"You know each other?" the Doctor asked.

"We all met long time ago," the other man said. "How ya doing, kid?"

"Captain...Zack, right?" The coat she remembered, the name not so much.

"Jack," the man frowned. "Captain Jack Harkness? How do you not remember me?"

"While I hate to break up anything that deflates Jack ego..." the Doctor started.

"Hey!"

"But if slabs are near by then shouldn't we start running, like NOW?"

"Come on, Gorgeous!" Jack grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her into another sprint.

"You people run a lot don't you!" Evie exclaimed, trying to keep up.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor said over his shoulder with a laugh. "Come on I've got the TARDIS just down the way!"

Evie got yanked around another corner, "Any one going to tell me what a slab is?" she asked through pants.

"They're like henchmen ready made. Very dangerous. They look human but aren't. Typically look like motorcycle riders but are actually leather all the way through," Luke said.

"Not human?" Evie asked. "What do you mean not human? Is that even an option!"

"With us?" Jack laughed. "Hell yes."

"Barkin' mad all of you!" Evie exclaimed. "If this little relay race wasn't working off those donuts I had for breakfast I'd be in a far less cheerful mood right now!"

"Cheeky this one, I like," the captain grinned at her with a wink.

They kept running all the way until the end of the alley where a giant police call box sat. Evie would have ran past it if Jack hadn't of grabbed the back of her jumper when they stopped in front of it.

"We're stopping. Why are we stopping?" she asked. "Giant leather non-human evil henchmen things are supposedly after us and we're stopping... _WHY_?"

"Don't worry I have a plan," the Doctor said as he began fumbling through his pockets. "If we can just get in here we'll be ok."

"That's your brilliant plan?" Evie asked in disbelief. "Four people hiding in a five by nine antique police box with a blood sucking old man and his cow hide minions on their way here! You serious!"

"Evelyn, I know you are kind of new to this whole thing but right now I need you to do something for me..." the Doctor said, still looking through his pockets.

"What's that?"

"_Shut up!_"

"Oi!"

"Arrg! I can't find it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Can't find what?" Jack asked, holding himself up by the box, breathing heavily.

"My key!"

"You can't find your key?" Luke exclaimed.

"How could you loose your key!" Jack yelled. "You only have so many pockets!"

"They're bigger on the inside give me a break!"

"Guys..." Evie said.

"Give me your key," the Doctor said the Jack.

"I can't, Martha borrowed it for testing."

"Uh guys..."

"Luke?"

"You know Mum never lets that thing out of her sight."

"GUYS!"

"Not now, Evelyn!" the Doctor snapped.

"Right, quick question though," she asked, completely ignoring his comment. "What exactly does a 'slab' look like again?"

"Exactly the way Luke said it does," he replied. "Tall, motorcycle helmet, looks like they're wearing a full leather outfit. Why?"

"Because there are three people coming this way right now that look just like that!" she shouted angrily.

Everyone turned around and sure enough three slabs were sprinting down the alley towards them. Luke yelled at the Doctor to hurry up and find his key. Jack was shouting something about a screwdriver. Evie grabbed hold of the box to see if she could hoist herself up enough to break a window and crawl in. The second her fingers brushed the dark blue wood it sent almost an electric pulse through her body. A slow steady thumping, almost like a heart beat, echoed through her mind. It was soothing and comforting. It made her want to melt into the wood of the box for protection.

Box. Evie's hand wandered to the key around her neck. The conversation she had with that woman all those years ago was suddenly thrust to the front of her memory.

_"It opens a box."_

For years Evie had searched through all of her mother's belongings that could be described as a box to try the key on them and always turned up the same disappointing results. She looked down at the object in her hand, then back at the giant blue door in front of her. After everything that had happened in the last half an hour, it just seemed crazy enough to be possible. She shoved past the bickering men, slide the key into the lock and turned it, praying she was right. A resounding _click _of the door unlocking was heard. Evie smiled widely as she removed the key and pushed open the door. The men stood there just staring at her for a moment in shock and slight wonder.

Jack suddenly started unceremoniously shoving everyone inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it just before those things reached them. Evie landed in a heap on the floor with the Doctor and Luke. Jack leaned against the door laughing.

"Well that was fun," he smiled.

"Fun?" Evie snapped, trying to de-tangle herself from the pile. "You call running for your life fun?"

"Only when you don't get caught by the bad guy and killed."

"Fair cop," she said, finally pulling her legs free. She stood up and was brushing herself off when a sudden realization of impossible geometry popped into her brain. Evie looked up at her surroundings with a loud gasp.

The whole room glowed with warm light. They were standing on a ramp that lead up to a platform. A strange and cluttered console stood in the middle of the room sat at the center of the platform while cables and beautiful arches decorated the ceiling and walls. Surrounding the platform were safety bars and a battered pilot's chair could be seen just peeking out from behind the console. The console had a odd cylinder stalk reaching up to the middle of the room. It glowed with a pale blue light. Evie slowly walked up to one of the arches and touched it. It vibrated in heart beat pattern and sent a feeling of comfort and almost love through every corner of Evie's mind and body.

"What is this place?" she asked in a voice more meant for herself then her companions.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor had been standing at her side the whole time she'd been gawking. "Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my ship."

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," Evie repeated. "That's... impossible."

"Yeah well I'm an impossible thing me," the Doctor grinned and practically bounced up the ramp towards the console, tossing his coat onto one of the arches. "Jack, would you call Martha and have Mickey and Gwen take care of that plasmavore. Shouldn't be too hard now, when the slabs touched the TARDIS the emergency shielding should have fried them."

"No, you don't get it, this is impossible," Evie said following him. "We're talking theoretical Transcendental physics here! This doesn't exist! This _can't_ exist!"

"What do you know about transcendental physics?" the Doctor gave her an odd look.

"I'm writing my thesis on," Evie pulled off her back pack and dug through it.

"Who write a thesis in high school?" Jack laughed.

"I did," Luke said.

"Aside from you..."

"High school?" Evie laughed, still digging. "I'm in Uni, Mate. Early acceptance last summer. Double major in Physics and Astrobiology, minor in chemistry. A-HA!"

Evie held up a disk in triumph and handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor gave her a curious look before turning towards the console and popping it in an open slot. Equations and explanations flowed across a computer screen and the wider the Doctor's eyes got the lower his chin dropped. Luke looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"This is brilliant!" he looked up at Evie. "You calculated how to extend space travel with minimal fuel usage necessary but maximum storage ability"

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked with a frown.

"Sixteen," Evie replied.

"You can't possibly have this kind of knowledge," he said, staring back at the screen. "Certainly not at this age."

"Well apparently I do," Evie crossed her arms.

"Are your brothers and sisters this smart as well?"

"I don't have any brothers and sisters, its just me and dad," Evie gave him clear look that said she thought he was a nutter. "Now you want to explain to me how you ended up with theoretical technology that shouldn't exist for a few more centuries?"

"I borrowed it," the Doctor said dismissively as he started messing with the controls on the console. "Your great granddad still alive? Whats the date... ah yes, still alive. Alright off we go."

The Doctor threw a switch and everyone was suddenly tossed about as the TARDIS jolted to life. Evie grabbed the console and held on for dear life.

"What's happening?" she shouted over the noise.

"We're going to visit Wilfred," the Doctor said, still messing with controls.

"What do you need with granddad?" Evie asked.

"I have questions," he said. "Starting with how and why is Donna dead."

"She just is. People die, it happens," Evie glared. "But thanks for rubbing it in."

"No, Evelyn, you don't get it," the Doctor matched her glare. "Your mother _can't _be dead."

"And why's that then?"

"Because last time I checked her future, and I do so frequently thank you very much, Donna Temple-Noble doesn't die till she's one hundred and four years old. She leaves behind five children, thirteen grandchildren, thirty-one great-grandchildren, and two great-great grandchildren on the way. If she's dead then something in the past went very, very wrong, and I am going to find out what it is and fix it," he said with an unwavering conviction in his voice. "I want answers and I want them now so hold on!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Would have had this done yesterday but life duties kept getting in the way. Anyway, R&R and I'll see you next chapter. P.S. if you ever come back to a chapter and think you've gone crazy because some line doesn't read the way if did the first time you read it sorry that's me. I am constantly tweaking the grammar and phrasing of my stories.**

**~Chupip**


	6. Chapter 6: Let Me In

**Chapter 6: Let Me In**

Evie glared at the strange man.

"While I would love nothing more that to be true, Doctor it's not what happened," she said. "So unless this fancy little ship of yours is also a time machine, shut it because it's just cruel."

The Doctor chuckled, pushing a lever that instantly halted the TARDIS. "It is," he said simply.

"Is what?" Evie asked, following him back down the ramp.

"A time machine," he replied casually as he re-donned his coat and stepped out of the TARDIS door.

"Are you kidding me? Get back here!" Evie went after him. She stormed out of the TARDIS herself only to halt immediately. They were on the street right across from her grandmother's house. "But... how..."

"First time is always the weirdest," Jack grinned at her knowingly as he and Luke exited the TARDIS and followed the Doctor. Evie jogged after them up to the front door. She caught up just as the Doctor rang the bell. A few moments later her grandmother answered the door.

"Yes can I help...YOU!" she shrieked.

"Hello, Sylvia," the Doctor rubbed his ear.

"I think I've gone deaf," Jack winced.

"Jogging brunette, twelve o'clock," Luke said.

"Where?" Jack turned around.

"Your hearing is fine," Luke smirked.

"Cute," Jack rolled his eyes.

"What do you want with us now?" Sylvia demanded. "Come to wreck more havoc and trauma on our family?"

"No, I'm here to help," the Doctor said.

"Yeah well it's about ten years too late for that, Mister," she glared. "Get off my property."

"Gran!" Evie pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Evie?" Sylvia looked started. She grabbed Evie and pulled her firmly too herself. "No! No, Doctor, you can't have her! You aren't going to destroy my granddaughter the way you did Donna!"

"Gran, you off your rocker?" Evie asked, trying to breathe through the bone crushing hold her grandmother had on her.

"I did what I had to do to save her life, Sylvia, and you know it," the Doctor looked angry.

"I don't care, everything that happened to her was your fault and I'll not have you back in my house!"

"Sylvia," came a soft but strong voice behind Evie and her Gran. "In case you have forgotten this is my house too. Let them in."

Wilfred hobbled to the door on his cane. He was a very old man and his patients for his daughter's behavior was not as long as it had been. After all the things these people had done for them over the years, everything the Doctor did to try and save Donna's life, she still hadn't let go of her prejudice. Enough was enough.

"She has a right to know," he said, laying a shaking hand on Sylvia's shoulder.

"Know what?" Evie asked. "How do you know my grandparents?"

"I'll explain," the Doctor said. "May we come in?"

"Of course, Doctor," Wilf gave him a bright smile and pushed Sylvia out of the way with his cane to let the small group of people through. His daughter snorted and turned around to go to the kitchen. She was many things but, even while being forced to play it, a bad hostess she was not. A kettle was quickly put on and she went about making a tray of snacks.

"Gramps, whats going on?" Evie asked as she followed, or rather helped him, to the sitting room.

"The Doctor was a very dear friend of your Mother's, Sweetheart. Probably the only person who knew her better than anyone else. Showed her how wonderful she really was," he said softly. "I've hoped for years you'd get to meet him, but never thought it'd actually happen. Eh, how did you find him by the way?"

"Long story, Gramps," she chuckled. "Been a fascinating morning, s'all I can say."

...

If Evie was being completely honest, she'd say that the story just relayed to her was completely insane. Outside of that she wasn't quite sure what else to think. None the less, there were five different people sitting here having tea, all confirming the exact same story. So either the world was having a huge laugh, or it was true. Evie wanted to believe it all but she wasn't sure she dared to accept such impossible things.

"And so that's about it," the Doctor finished.

"Are you alright, Evelyn?" Luke asked. "It is a lot to take in. What do you think?"

"I think I'm possibly hallucinating after having a funny donut," Evie said, earning a chuckle from everyone present. "All I can really say is I admit to the possibility that there are somethings out there that can't be explained by science."

"Oh no it can be explained perfectly with science, just not your science," the Doctor grinned. "Well...not yet anyway."

"Still not clear how any of this is going to change mum's current... _condition_," Evie said .

"Was getting to that. Wilfred, what exactly happened the day Donna was killed?" the Doctor asked. "Was it an accident or did someone hurt her?"

"Doctor, Donna wasn't killed," he said.

"What?"

A deep sadness came over the old man's wrinkled face. "We had every doctor, specialist and quack in England have a look at that autopsy but none of them could come to any sort of real answer," Wilfred said.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Donna died, Doctor, that's all we know."

"Are you trying to tell me that she just randomly droppred dead?" the Doctor asked.

"We're not medical professionals, all we know is what was told to us," Sylvia snapped.

"There was no apparent cause of death," Evie piped in. "All the postmortem reports said there was nothing that could have caused her biological systems to shut down like that. It's like her brain just shut down for no reason."

"How would you know that, you were like five," Jack asked.

"I was seven, thank you very much," Evie replied hotly. "And I sort of...acquired her medical files a few years back."

"Acquired?" Jack gave her an amused look.

"Acquired, hacked the hospital's records, same thing," Evie said, sounding sheepish. "I just wanted to know what had actually happened. People never tell kids what really happens and I wanted to know for myself. Sure enough the reports said the same thing. She just died."

"But that doesn't make sense at all," the Doctor stood up and started pacing the room. "A perfectly healthy woman in her early forties does not just drop dead. They sometimes have strokes, or a heart attack, or burst aneurysms, but they do not simply just fall down and die of nothing. If it had been any of those others that would have been stated as the cause of death..."

Evie noticed that the more the Doctor got frustrated the more he talked with his hands. It amused her just slightly.

"Like we said, Doctor," Wilf said. "That's all we know."

"But that can't be right! Did anything happen that day? Anything abnormal? Was she acting strangely?" the Doctor rattled off questions.

"No, it was a completely average day."

"Did anyone see it happen?" the Doctor scanned the room. He swallowed and forced out his last question with great difficulty. "Was anyone even with her when she died?"

The question was asked with a bit of fear of the answer. Had Donna Noble, savior of the whole of reality died alone and scared with no one there for her? He wondered and prayed not.

"I was," Evie said, in a voice so incredibly soft she wasn't sure anyone had actually heard her.

"Evelyn," the Doctor knelt down in front of her. "What happened that day?"

Evie's eyes stung and she nervously fidgeted with her key necklace again, "I don't remember," she lied. Truth was she remembered every last detail of that horrible day, right down to the smell of the perfume her mother had worn that afternoon. That day would be cemented in her mind for the rest of her life and was frequently the cause of her nightmares.

"Oh I don't think so," the Doctor said, pulling up a foot stool to sit on. "I think you remember everything, don't you? Tell me."

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't make me."

"I'm sorry," his eyes locked with hers. "I am so sorry, but I have to know. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what, what are you doing?" Evie asked as the Doctor raised his hands and gently gripped the sides of her head. Evie gasped as she felt like she was being pulled through a tunnel slide backwards. Images flashed before her field of vision. Evie blinked and suddenly found herself in park. A park that haunted more of her dreams than she would ever admit.

Evie watched as her seven year old self was being pushed on the swings by her mother. They went to that park every Thursday and would play for hours. Evie bit back tears as her younger self jumped off the swing and turned around to say something to her mother before taking off into a sprint. The voices were muffled so they couldn't hear the conversation but it seemed obvious that the small girl was trying to goad her mother into a game of chase. It seemed to work as Evie watched her mother bolt after her through the play ground equipment. Finally catching the little girl Donna lifted the child up with a triumphant laugh. They spun around and Donna tickled her at the same time. They looked so happy.

"Stop it, Doctor, please!" she begged.

"Almost done, Evelyn, you're doing so well," his soft voice floated through her mind. "Please be strong just a little while longer."

Evie saw her younger self turn and ask something as she grabbed her mother's hand. Her mother was smiling broadly and nodded her approval. Her younger self jumped up and down with excitement and said something again before pulling her in the direction of their car.

Then it happened. Exactly as Evie remembered it.

Her mother took a few steps before reaching up and messaging her temples like she had a head ache. Evie's child self turned around to ask if she was alright. Her mother nodded with a strained smiled. A few more steps and she stopped, rubbing her head with both hands. And then she fell. Her mother fell to her knees and looked like she was screaming as she clutched her head in obvious pain. She fell completely to the ground, still grasping her head and rolled around on the grass. Evie watched herself start screaming for help as she tired in vain to get her mom to get up. Her heart cracked just a little more as she watched her mother grab the child's arms and say something, before her hands went limp and she laid very, very still on the grass.

Evelyn let out a scream and shoved the Doctor backwards as she flew to the other side of the room. The moment his fingers left her skin, Evie snapped to the present. She was back standing in the middle of her grandmother's living room with several pairs of worried eyes trained on her. Sweat and angry tears poured down her face and she struggled to get her breathing under control.

"What the hell did you just do?" she demanded.

"I had to take a look at what actually happened so I looked into your memories," the Doctor said as he got up off the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"For what! Making me relive the worst moment of my life in 3D?" Evie seethed.

"That day in the park, what did you say to your mum right before she fell?" he asked gently.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does very much actually."

Evie let out a shaky breath, but calmed herself enough to answer the question.

"I've always loved to learn," she said. The Doctor smiled a bit at that. "Mum would say all the time I was a genius and provided me with every sort of tutor I would ask for; music, literature, mathematics, anything I wanted. That week I had begun working with a tutor on learning Spanish and French. We were leaving the park and I asked if we could go get ice cream. When she said yes I got excited then said something in french to impress her. After that, well, you saw what happened."

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'let's go'," Evie said. "In french that would be..."

"Allons-y," the Doctor paled.

"Oh my god," Wilf covered his mouth with his hand.

"Whats wrong?" Evie asked.

"The reason Donna left the TARDIS was because during a battle she accidentally absorbed my memories and knowledge and the mind of a Time Lord is too much for the human mind," the Doctor explained, his voice sounded hollow. "Her brain couldn't take it so I had to wipe her memories. If she ever remembered anything about me, anything we did or anywhere we had gone, her mind would explode and she'd die."

"What does that have to do with french?"

"I use to say that phrase to her all the time just before we would go off on an adventure."

"So by accidently repeating something you used to say triggered her memories and it killed her," Evie said as she approached him. "Did I get that right?"

"Yes."

"So effectively, it is _your _fault she is gone? _Your _fault I grew up with out a mother?"

The Doctor paused but nodded and said "Yes."

The harsh crack of her hand making contact with his cheek echoed through the house.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Looks like Evie is not happy... a very bad thing as it seems she has inherited her mum's back hand.**

**Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter up. I wanted it be come out right so I've wrestling with it for a few days. Hopefully it did but let me know what you think! R&R, my Lovelies and I'll see you soon!**

**~Chupip**


	7. Chapter 7: Follow Me

**Chapter 7: Follow Me**

Evie threw open the back door and stormed into the garden. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. Two voices in the back of her mind bickered loudly as she paced the back yard.

_That wasn't fair to him._

**_But it's his fault!_**

_You're the one who said it._

**_But it's his fault!_**

_But it's also your fault._

**_My Fault. Mum's dead. And it's my fault._**

"ARRG SHUT UP!" Evie roared and kicked the ground as she stomped over to a small bench next her Gran's tulip and daisy patch. She slumped down onto the stone bench and put her head in her hands to cry. She felt horrible. Anger, sadness but most of all guilt rolled over her. She wanted to blame the Doctor, but truth was she knew it was her own fault her mother was gone. He tried to save her mum and in one stupid sentence, she'd killed her.

"I shouldn't have hit him," she shook her head.

"Can't say I didn't deserve it," came a voice from behind her.

Evie turned around and saw the Doctor standing there. The out line of her hand print still on his cheek and look of concern on his face. She quickly tried to wipe away the evidence that she'd been crying. He smiled softly and approached the bench.

"Have to say, you inherited your mother's back hand," the Doctor said with a chuckle as he sat down. He rubbed his tender cheek. "She use to smack me all the time."

"I'm sorry," Evie said. "I shouldn't have hit you like that. It wasn't your fault mum died, it was mine."

"You couldn't have possibly known," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I miss her so much," she said, tears reappearing.

"I do too," the Doctor replied with another sad smile and squeezed her hand. "She was my best mate. She was a kind and loving person with a heart the size of Planet Zigmond."

Evie laughed in a low voice, "You're really an alien, aren't you?"

"Yep," he said, then chuckled. "Your mum use to call me 'spaceman'. Thought I was from Mars. I'm not by the way."

"I can see her doing that actually," Evie chuckled. "Was she happy with you? Traveling, I mean."

"Yeah, she was," the Doctor smiled. "She was very happy. We both were. Brilliant she was. Saved my life in more ways than I ever told her. Worse part is living with the fact that I had to kill her, sort to speak, in order to save her. I had to kill the amazing person she had become, turn her back into the person she was. A person she was never quite happy with. When I was about to wipe her mind, she begged me not to but I just couldn't not. Living without Donna in my life was better than living with out Donna alive at all."

"Did you love her?" she asked.

"Probably not in the way you're meaning but yes, I loved her very much," he replied. "I miss her a little more every day. Kept me in line, your mum. Brilliant, wonderful, fantastic Donna."

"And I killed her," Evie sniffed.

"No, no you didn't," the Doctor said firmly. "One random mention of something from life on the TARDIS shouldn't have done that. No this is bigger than one slip of the tongue."

"Gramps tells me all the time how much Mum loved the stars so I started studying them to see if it made her feel closer," she admitted shyly. "Does that sound daft?"

"That sounds beautiful," the Doctor smiled.

"I used to dream about going to the stars," Evie chuckled. "Thought maybe if I could get far enough out into the sky, I'd find heaven and my mum and we'd fly off together. Stupid really..."

"I don't think so."

Evie smiled shyly and looked down at her key she'd begun to fiddle with again, "Can you do it, Doctor?" she asked. "Can you really bring her back?"

The Doctor flashed a dazzling smile and leaped off the bench before holding out his hand to her, "Just watch me."

Evie smiled back and took his hand. She jumped up off the the bench and they ran back inside.

"Alright then, now that we're all sorted out," the Doctor chirped as they reentered the living room. "We are going to figure out where all this went wrong."

"It went wrong when Donna got herself beamed onto that damn box of yours," Sylvia growled into her tea.

"Annnyway, moving on to someone who is actually helpful, Wilfred my good sir! Do you remember anything strange in the weeks leading up to Donna's death?" the Doctor said.

"Old man like me, Doctor, I am lucky to remember yesterday, let alone ten years ago," Wilfred said.

"Headaches," Evie pipped in.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"She had been getting a lot of headaches, almost everyday. Even went to the doctors office but he said she was fine," she said. "It's the reason she said we could go for ice cream that day in the park. Every Thursday we went to play at that park but the week before her head was hurting so badly we skipped it. She was taking me for ice cream to make it up to me."

"One little phrase should not have done what happened," the Doctor said, pacing the living room. "I instilled a perception filter in her brain to ignore the slips of the tongue, or to shrug off random little flickers of remembrance. And even if she did remember, I also put in a fail safe so that if she started to completely remember the fail safe was suppose to expel the energy out of her mind only causing her and people in her immediate vicinity to faint. For what happened to have occurred not only would she have had to been exposed to multiple obvious clues repeatedly in order to over ride the perception filter but the fail safe would have had to of been removed all together! And that should be impossible."

"Should be impossible?" Jack asked.

"Well impossible for this time anyway. But even if there were possible alien technology involved it would be years before any species with that capability showed...up... here," the Doctor trailed off as though somewhere in his massive head a light bulb got flickered on.

"What is it, Doctor? What's wrong?" Wilfred asked.

"The future," he said. "The future! Oooh that it!"

"What's it?" Luke asked.

"Something had to have taken the fail safe out of Donna, and it certainly wasn't any species from this time so who ever did it had to have came from the future," the Doctor said. "But why Donna?"

"To get back at you perhaps?" Evie said. "Maybe someone with a grudge knew how special she was to you and put her in a position to die so you would suffer?"

"Maybe," he said, his brows furrowed as he went deep into thought. "If it was an enemy of mine, who?"

"We'll have to make a list," Jack snorted. "It'll need to be alphabetical and on a computer because I don't think there is enough paper in this house to write them all down."

"I have files on the TARDIS main frame, we can cross reference the kind of abilities and technology that would be needed to remove a psychic block, not to mention possible time traveling abilities, with people who are might be holding a grudge." the Doctor said.

"Lead the way," Jack said, pushing himself off the couch and was out the door with Luke quickly behind him.

The Doctor turned to Evie and smiled, "Come with me."

"You serious?" Evie asked.

"Yes," he smiled bigger.

"You mean it? I can come with you?" Evie beamed with excitement.

"Course you can," the Doctor said. "Will be good to have a Noble back on board."

"No!" Sylvia exclaimed and grabbed her granddaughter's arm. "Evelyn, please, don't go with him! Stay here where it's safe. He got your mother killed, none of us could bare it if he gets you killed as well."

"Stop it, Sylvia," Wilfred said, forcing himself out of his chair to hobble over to his great granddaughter. "Evie, I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to your mother all those years ago. You go. You go with this wonderful man and you see those stars and you bring back those stories for your old gramps."

"I will," Evie smiled and hugged her great grandfather.

The Doctor offered her his hand. Ignoring her Gran's angry ranting about going to call her father, Evie grabbed his hand before rushing out the front door towards the TARDIS. She grinned cheekily at him as she had to unlocked the door for everyone. Evie looked back at the house and waved goodbye to Wilfred who was blowing her a kisses from the front door.

"That's my girl!" he shouted.

Evie smiled and stepped inside the TARDIS before closing the door. She jogged up to the console where the Luke and Jack were hard at work going through computer files. The Doctor was furiously messing with the dials.

"What day was it when you mother died?" he asked over his shoulder.

"May thirteenth, was a Thursday," Evie said.

"Alrighty then, we're going to go back a few weeks before then and do a bit of a stake out. Maybe see if we can catch who may have been messing with your mum's head," the Doctor said. He looked up at her and grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready," she matched his grin.

"Alright then!" he said and grabbed a lever. "Off we go."

He pushed it down hard and the TARDIS jerked to life. Evie lost her balance and fell forward. The Doctor caught her and set her back on her feet properly but kept an arm around her till she stabled herself.

"Let's go save your mum," he grinned.

Evie smiled back and hugged him, "Allons-y, Spaceman!" she exclaimed and grabbed a hold of the console for support as they rattled about again.

He gave her a down right gleeful look.

"Allons-y, Earth Girl!" he replied and reached for another switch on the console.

**TBC**

**A/N: Will they be able to save Donna? Who knows. Turn in next time! And as always, R&R! **

**~Chupip**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Snap

**Chapter 8: Oh Snap...**

Evie Temple was not known for keeping her temper. Nor was she known for being patient. So after two weeks of being cooped up in the TARDIS and not being allowed on the actual steak out of her mum, she was wearing thin on both.

So there she sat curled up on the pilot's chair, clutching a cup of hot tea Luke had brought her and wondering how hard she would have to beat the Doctor with his own equipment until he agreed to let her out. Why did he even ask her to come along if he wasn't going to let her help?

Evie sighed in frustration as she sipped the raspberry tea and let the soft and melodic hum of the TARDIS sooth her. She didn't know why or how the strange sound could calm her so easily but it did. And thank goodness for it too because if the Doctor relayed that stupid story about some past companion who nearly ripped the universe apart by not following the rules regarding dead parents one more time she was going to snap him in half.

The man in question was currently bustling around the console messing with different controls. The three men were taking shifts on following her mum and currently it was Jack's turn. The Doctor had finally found his stash of extra keys and modified one of them to make the wearer unnoticed.

The Doctor had given Evie her mother's old room. She had spent the better part of her time here just exploring the room; even found an old journal her mother had started. Several hours of reading had Evie in tears one moment and a fit of laughter one the next.

"When are you going to let me out?" she grumbled loudly.

"When we have a full plan, now don't get your knickers in a bind," he shot over his shoulder.

Evie grumbled again. She hated waiting. The only thing she hated more than waiting was waiting with nothing to do.

"Oh blimey... I'll be right back," the Doctor dashed out of the room. He popped his head back in for a second. "Don't touch ANYTHING, got it?"

"Got it," Evie waved him off and the Doctor disappeared back out of the room. Hopping off the chair, Evie circled the console. She didn't touch anything, but looking was not touching. She checked the computer screen to see if there was any useful information. There wasn't. Grumbling she flopped back in the chair. The room was massive, but after being stuck there for so long it had gotten very small.

"Alright that's it," she jumped back up and grabbed her back pack from the floor. Checking to make sure the Doctor was still out of the room she hooked her mobile up to the computer and started downloading any information she thought might have been useful. A small icon popped up, indicated the transfer had been complete. Pocketing the phone, Evie made her way to the door and exited the TARDIS almost silently. A few blocks down she pulled the phone back out of her pocket. "Alright...let go save us a mum."

"Alright then, got the transformational recognizer and...you are not here," the Doctor stared at the empty room, surprisingly unsurprised. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Luke came running, "What's wrong?"

"Not one... not ONE of them ever stays put. Why don't they ever stay put, Luke?" the Doctor ranted as he stalked up to the console.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, following him.

"Evelyn's run off," the Doctor grumbled, typing away at the computer for a moment he groaned. "And she took off with the last fifty files of species profiles that fit our culprit description. Fan-bloody-tastic. Luke, get a hold of Jack, he's tailing Donna at the moment and she is undoubtedly heading there. Give him a heads up to intercept her."

"Like she'd let him stop her," Luke snorted but pulled out his mobile none the less.

"Oh this isn't good," the Doctor ran his hands down his face. "If Evelyn gets hurt, or worse gets killed, Donna is going to come back from the beyond and murder me..."

"You're exaggerating just a little don't you think?"

"No. She will murder me, and keep murdering me till I run out of regenerations..."

"Doctor, I don't think..."

"No more chatter! Find Evelyn!"

...

Evie strolled down the street, checking the GPS on her phone every few moments. If it was correct, Jack was eight blocks down outside of a cafe. She recognized the name of the cafe's name. She and mum used to go there all the time. It didn't take her long to get to the cafe. She had just rounded the corner when she was unceremoniously grabbed and hauled behind some trees.

"Oi! Hands off, Mate!" she snapped.

"Didn't the Doctor tell you to stay put in the TARDIS?" Jack's met her glare with a disapproving frown.

"Yeah well, I've never been very good at following orders," she shrugged.

"Always did love a girl who openly defies authority," Jack winked and gave her a bright smile.

"Do the words 'jail' and 'bait' mean anything thing to you?" Evie raised an eye brow.

"Technically, even after all the years I racked up living through the twenty-first century, chronologically you're way older than me. So if we had fun the only person robbing the cradle here would be you," he grinned.

"Don't think the police would see it like that," she chuckled.

"I don't flaunt my personal bedroom adventures in the face of authority..."

Evie smirked and raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"...Except when it's funny and will make everyone uncomfortable."

"Still sixteen, Jack."

"Worth a shot," he laughed.

"Anyone ever told you you're a dirty old man?" Evie asked.

"Does every day count?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah."

"There you are!" the Doctor exclaimed, running up to them with Luke closely behind him. "_'Don't leave the TARDIS till we have a plan'_ is that not what I said? Do you have any idea what your mother would do to me if anything happened to you?"

"Bringing in both situations, mum is either dead or can't remember you, how is that relevant?"

"That's exactly what I said," Luke said.

"It just is alright!" the Doctor threw his hands up in the air.

"Whatever you say, Doctor," Evie chuckled.

"Alright, lets go, we have to get back to the TARDIS," he said, grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I'm not going back just to sit around doing nothing," she snapped, yanking her wrist out of his grip. "I'm staying here and helping. Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"You are going back to the TARDIS and you are going back now," the Doctor snapped back and gripped her wrist once more, this time gripping it hard and dragged her along with him.

"Let go, Doctor!" she yelled. "You can't do this! I said LET ME GO!"

"OI YOU! Yeah you, Mate, you heard the kid. Get your hands off 'er!"

The four of them stopped mid-step. Evie could almost feel the Doctor's body temperature drop several degrees. She started to shake; both from excitement and the fear knowing she just put them in a very, very bad situation. She looked over her shoulders and her heart suddenly started pounding. Her would be protector stood several feet behind them, coffee cup in hand and looking furious.

"Mum," she whispered.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry it has taken me forever to get another chapter up and that it is so short. I've been dealing with one family member after the next getting sick, and then it hit me. Anyway here is a mini peace offering, and I'll be back soon with another update! R&R my darlings! Cheers.**

**~Chupip**


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful

**Chapter 9: Beautiful**

"Yeah, you!" Donna angrily stormed over to the small group. "Hands off, Creepy!"

"Uh... you see... I... she... we... uh..." the Doctor's face drained of all it's colour.

"She's with us," Jack offered.

"Like hell she is," the red head glared at them. "Are you alright, Love? Are you really with them?"

"I uh..." Evie was trying very hard to push to the back of her mind that her long since dead mother was standing right in front of her, very much alive and kicking, but it wasn't working. Donna misinterpreted her hesitant reply and with out a second thought she pulled Evie out of the Doctor's grasp.

"That's what I thought," Donna said pulling Evie along with her. "Come on, sweetheart, we can find a safe place to call you parents."

"But I..."

There was no arguing with her, and Evie was quickly ushered across the street and into the coffee shop her mother had just exited. Throwing a look over her shoulder, Evie could see her three companions paralyzed with absolute panic.

"Have a seat over here, Darling," Donna sat her in a chair before plopping her purse and coffee down on the table next to it. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"No," Evie said.

"Are you sure? I can have the police here in seconds if they did," Donna gave her a once over, as though trying to sniff out the Evie was lying. "The bean pole seemed a little too hands on. Looks like a nutter. What grown man wears his hair like that, honestly."

"I appreciate it, Mu...Ma'm, but I'm fine, really," Evie choked back the wrong pronoun.

"Sorry if I seem a little pushy," the red haired woman smiled. "Just my nature I've been told. I have a daughter myself, and I can't imagine her trying to fend off three men like that on her own. I'd have to be dead and buried first or I'd kill them."

Evie snorted at the dark irony. If only she knew. She was probably staring a little to hard at the woman across from her but she couldn't help it. Evie began memorizing every detail of her mother's face. Had her hair always been that red? The greenish brown of her eyes were sadder than she remembered. She had forgotten how beautiful her mother really was. It took every ounce of Evie's self control to not burst into tears and throw her arms around her mother.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Donna asked gently. "You seem a little pale and startled."

"Yes, Ma'm," Evie said. "I'm sorry, it's been an emotional few days for me so I'm a little tired."

"How about a coffee?" Donna offered. A low rumble from Evie's stomach made the older woman smile kindly. "And a sandwich wouldn't go a miss either it sounds like it."

"Oh no, really you don't have to do that, Ma'm."

"Call me Donna. 'Ma'm' makes me feel old. And really it's not problem," Donna stood up and pulled out her wallet before walking over to the counter.

Evie felt a slightly vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone. An unknown number flashed on the screen but there were only so many people she could think of that would be trying to call her ten years in her personal past. She looked out the window at the Doctor with a cell phone up to his ear and making very animated hand gestures for her to pick up her end. Evie chuckled as she hit the answer button.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what you have done!"

"If you had just included me in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" Evie snapped. "Look, Doctor, you've got about three minutes before she gets back so if you have something useful to tell me do it now or I'm going to wing it."

"If she takes you home do not touch yourself!"

Evie bristled, _"I beg your pardon?"_

"Not like that!" the man exclaimed. Evie could hear Jack laughing hysterically in the back ground. "Jack, shut it! What I meant was, if you go home with her, do not touch your younger self. No hugs, no handshakes, nothing. If you touch your past self you'll create a paradox."

"What happens then?" Evie asked.

"We all blink out of existence."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So no touching mini me, got it," Evie said. "I don't think it'll come to that though. Head back to the TARDIS and I'll meet you there. She isn't going to let me leave if she spots any of you waiting around out there."

"You've got thirty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," Evie rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut just as Donna returned to the table with a sandwich and a to go cup of coffee.

"Here we go, a nice roast beef and cheddar, yeah?" she smiled.

"My favorite," Evie smiled before devouring the sandwich. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till just now. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

"I'm loaded, Dear, a sandwich and coffee isn't going to dent my account none," Donna replied and picked back up her own coffee. "Were you able to get a hold of your parents?"

"Uh, sort of," Evie said.

"Sort of?" Donna furrowed her brow.

"Well my dad isn't exactly around here," she said.

"Run off with some hussy no doubt," Donna snorted.

"Something like that."

"I'd knock the stuffing out of my husband if he ever pulled something stupid like that," she said. Evie snorted into her coffee. "So it's just you and your mum then huh?"

"Uh no, actually Mum died when I was a kid."

"Oh you poor thing!" Donna gave Evie a look of pity.

"But it's alright, really, the people I'm staying with are really good to me," Evie said. "Speaking of which, I should probably leave, they'll be worried if I don't get home soon."

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Donna asked, watching Evie jump up out of the chair.

"No, that's alright, they live just around the corner and the men bothering me are gone now."

"Well here," her mother pulled out a card and handed it to Evie. "If you ever need anything give me a call. I work part time at an office so I don't go mad sitting around the house all day, but I always have my mobile on me."

"Thank you, Donna."

"Oh, look at the time. I have to dash, have to pick up my daughter from school," Donna smiled apologetically and stood up. "Seriously, if you ever need anything, just give me a ring. Address is on there too."

"Thank you."

"Do hope to see you soon... I'm sorry I never even caught your name."

"Uh..." Evie started to panic. Name! She needed a name! Eve? No! Rose? Still too familiar... THINK! Another flower maybe... "Marigold!" Evie finally blurted out, cringing slightly. "Marigold Smith."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marigold," Donna smiled before leaving the coffee shop.

Evie watched her go for a moment before standing up and exiting the shop herself. She stood on the street and watched her mother move further and further away until Evie could barely make out the streak of red that was her mother's hair. She felt a painful lurch in her chest and fought back the urge to run after Donna. A gentle but strong hand on her shoulder brought Evie back out of her thoughts.

"Thought you were heading back to the TARDIS," she said.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, ignoring her comment.

"Me? Yeah, why?"

"You're crying."

Evie ran her fingers over her cheek and found the evidence of what The Doctor was talking about. Funny, she hadn't realized she was crying.

"Sorry," she said, wiping away the tears. She then reached into her bag and handed the Doctor an empty coffee cup. "Here, I grabbed this from the table. It'll have her DNA on the lid. Maybe you can run some tests or something and see if something in her DNA that might be causing the mind shield to not work."

"That was brilliant thinking, Evelyn, good job," the Doctor smiled. "You sure, you're alright?"

"I'll be fine," Evie smiled sadly and looked back in the direction her mother had disappeared in. Taking in a shaking breath she let it out again. "She's so much more beautiful than I remember."

"She was always beautiful. Inside and out. Just took awhile for her to realize just how beautiful she was," the Doctor smiled again. Evie gave him a small smile and turned to go back to the TARDIS. He stopped her and pulled Evie into a firce hug. Evie sank into it and let some more tears roll down her cheeks and dampen the front of the Doctor's coat. "We'll save her. I promise."

"I know," Evie whispered. "Let's go home."

"Home?" the Doctor arched an eyebrow in what looked like a saddened fear.

"Yeah, back to the TARDIS, where'd you think I meant?" Evie asked.

The smile the Doctor suddenly had barely fit his face. It was so gleeful that Evie had a hard time not smiling back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he chirped merrily.

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run as they made their way back to the TARDIS where two very eager men were waiting.

**TBC**

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Its been a busy few months and well this is a hobby, real life take priority. Anyway, now that things have slowed down and are back to normal I'm back in the saddle and will be doing my best to post more often. As always my darlings, R&R!**

**~Chupip**


	10. Chapter 10: Lions

**Chapter 10: Lions**

It didn't surprise the Doctor at all that Evie had been very silent and with drawn since their arrival back to the TARDIS. It didn't take a genius to see the swirl of emotions in her eyes. He had been hoping she might talk to him a bit but the hope was in vain when she vanished to the kitchens with Luke. She wouldn't admit that seeing her mother had affected her as deeply as it did, she was too prideful for that.

'_Just like Donna,'_ the Doctor thought, reminiscing on their adventure in The Library. Donna had refused to admit that she was upset, but he couldn't help but notice she moped about for several days after the experience. Not that he could blame her of course. Computer generated or not, that family had felt real to her and the pain of loosing them was just as real. It also struck at the core of one of Donna's deepest fear of either never having a family or having a family only to have it ripped from her.

Seeing her mother today had struck a similar type of fear in Evie. They had only a few days left before Donna died and they were still no closer to answers than they were when they got here. Evie was loosing hope that they could prevent her mother's death and that was slowly eating away at the Doctor. He had failed Donna; he wasn't going to fail her daughter.

"Damn," Jack muttered darkly as he watched numbers scroll over the computer screen. "There is nothing wrong with her DNA at all. No spikes in any of her biological make up, nothing. It's the exact same as when you left her."

"Run it again," the Doctor said absent mindedly, staring of into space.

"I did run it again," Jack said. "I ran it four times. There is no change."

"Run it again, Jack."

"Doctor, I am tell you, there is _NO._ _CHANGE_."

"Then you're not looking hard enough."

"I'm doing the best I can here, Doc."

"You're best isn't good enough!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing the front of Jack's shirt. "She's not going to die again, Jack, do you understand that! I won't let that happen so you run it again! And you _keep_ running it until you find something!"

Jack understood that his old friend was getting close to desperate but that didn't mean he took kindly to someone, even The Doctor, man handling him when he didn't want to be. Firmly, with as little malice as he could manage, Jack pushed the Doctor's hands off his person.

"Don't think you're the only one suffering through this, Doctor," Jack glared. "We all want Donna back just as much as you do. So don't get uppity with me just because the facts are what you want them to be."

"But there has to be something we're missing," the Doctor said, sounded defeated.

"I swabbed the whole outside of that coffee cup and I am telling you, Doctor, there is nothing in that sample to suggest that there is anything physically wrong with her," Jack replied

"What about the inside of the cup?"

Jack and the Doctor looked over to the door way that led to the rest of the TARDIS. Evie stood there with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Remember when you told me how you met my mum, how she got beamed into the TARDIS because that Lance bloke was lacing her coffee with something?" Evie said, walking up on to the platform.

"Yeah, so?"

"So anyone who knew my mum for longer than five minutes knows that she is addicted to coffee, and that is her favorite shop. She went there almost every day. If someone was trying to slip her something it wouldn't be all that hard to plant someone in the shop to mix something into her coffee again," Evie said, picking up the cup from the ledge and popping the lid off. Sure enough there was just a little bit of coffee in the bottom. She handed the cup to Jack, who looked down into the cup as well. "Run a sample of the coffee inside the cup and maybe it might tell us something. If not, then we've at least ruled out a theory which will narrow down the search."

"That's… brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, as Jack turned back to the console and began extracting a sample. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Not sure, it just sort of popped into my head," she explained, crawling up into the pilot's chair. "My brain just randomly makes connections like that, like when I'm trying to solve a problem. I see a lot of things in patterns, like a puzzle, and when I see a piece that might fit it just makes everything fall in line and make sense."

"I know exactly what you mean," the Doctor chuckled.

"Oh good," Evie chuckled softly. "I was afraid I would confuse you as much as I confuse myself with that logic."

"There is something that's been bothering me about you though," the Doctor said, getting a pensive look on his face.

"What'd I do this time?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're smart."

"Well spotted, Spaceman."

"No, Evie, you're really smart."

"I've always been smart," Evie shrugged. "I learned to read before I was two, and was doing math by the time I was three."

"No, no, no this is different," the Doctor said. "You were always above average in intelligence but university at sixteen? Writing correct theses on subjects that most PhD's struggle to even grasp the understanding of? That doesn't fit with the future I saw."

"What did you see?" Evie asked.

"Not going to give you that many spoilers, sorry," the Doctor chuckled at the sour look she gave him. "It's just, I notice more and more. You think more like a Time Lord than a human."

"But that's good isn't it?" Evie asked. "I mean, if I'm just as smart as your kind I could do a lot for my kind. I could come up with ways to help my people that might otherwise not occur to us."

"You are so your mother's daughter it's almost scary," the Doctor smiled. Evie gave him a soft smile as well. "Thing is, you're not suppose to be this smart."

"Well it's a good thing she is," Jack said over his shoulder. "Come look at this."

The Doctor and Evie hopped up and went to Jack's side. Evie read for a moment at the screen before furrowing her brow in confusion.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Nanobots," Jack glared at the computer.

"Nanobots?" she said. "My mum has been drinking tiny robots?"

"It would explain why nothing showed up on the tox screen, we were looking for something purely organic, not mechanical," Jack frowned. "And these aren't normal nanobots either."

"What do you mean?"

"Nanobots were created as a way to perform extensive surgery with out leaving behind massive scaring," Jack explained. "They're machines but made out of materials that if left inside the body won't damage it. Think permanent stitches that don't rot."

"But that doesn't make any sense. The way you explained it was you had to alter mum's memories and put a block there. If the fail safe that the Doctor put into mum was on a mental subconscious level then they wouldn't be able to do anything unless…"

"Unless they are built and programmed to access the mind," the Doctor finally said, turning white the longer he looked at the screen.

"I take from your tone that is a very bad thing," Evie said.

"With that kind of technology someone could enslave an entire planet, simply by tapping into the subconscious and implanting a need in people to serve them."

"What like brainwashing?" Evie asked.

"Worse," the Doctor stood back and started to pace back and forth. "Let's say for example you came face to face with a lion, your reaction would be to flight or fight, yeah? What tells you to do that? Your basic instincts to survive are apart of your subconscious. Your species has a very keen sense of danger. It's what tells you to accept something or not. If someone went in and removed your instinct to be afraid of that lion what would happen do you think?"

"Knowing me I'd probably try to take it home as a pet," Evie chuckled.

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "You'd accept it into your life with open arms. Now lets say that lion is still a normal lion. What do you think would happen?"

"I'd get killed," Evie swallowed hard.

"Someone is trying to take away Donna's ability to be afraid of them, so she won't reject them."

"So you're saying someone, possibly dangerous, is trying to subconsciously make Donna their... what, ally?" Jack asked.

"Sounds more like prey to me," Evie said.

"Or someone is trying to make Earth its prey and Donna got caught in the cross fire," the Doctor said.

"Wait, how would someone removing her fear of them cause the mind shield to break down?" Evie asked.

"For something like this to work they'd have to have complete access to the brain, so they would have to break down the shield and get inside her true mind. After that it'd just be a matter of something sparking a memory," the Doctor winced at the sudden guilt that flashed across Evie's face. "We need to go back to that coffee shop and get some more samples. If it's all of the coffee, then Donna is an innocent victim. If it's just her cup then we'll know she's being specifically targeted."

"I'll go," Evie said, making her way over to the door. "I am a bit less noticeable than you guys."

"What's that mean?" Jack asked.

"Two adult men, one wearing a World War Two coat, and the other with trainers and a suit?" Evie laughed. "Come on… this may be London but even that's pushing it."

Evie darted out of the TARDIS before she could be subjected to their indignant retorts at her jab to their fashion sense.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, it's been a busy few months. R&R! I makes me happy!**

**~Chupip**


	11. Chapter 11: Little Bit Goes a Long Way

**Chapter 11: Little Bit Goes A Long Way**

An off feeling came over Evie as she entered the tiny shop. It was an uneasy feeling that crept from the bottom of her spin to the top like a shudder. There was no reason at all for the feeling, it was just there. A couple sat in the corner laughing as they chatted and flirted over their respective cups of liquid caffeine. A student at the table cross from the giggling couple sipped at his own beverage whilst deeply engrossed in a thick novel. The professional looking woman at the table next to the student was furiously typing away on a laptop. She too hid behind a cup of coffee.

The more cups she saw in hand the more the feeling intensified. Evie nearly bumped into the counter watching everyone. She hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt. The sandy haired bloke behind the counter didn't seem to notice her nervousness so Evie just smiled prettily at him.

"Hi," she batted her eyes at him. "Can I get a coffee? Large, no fancy stuff, and I'd like that to go if you please."

"Sure thing, Love," he replied and rang up her order. "That'll be two quid and I need your name."

"Evelyn," Evie said as she fished in her jumper pocket for the money.

"Can I get your last name with that please? You're the third Evelyn in here today," he asked with a chuckle while jotting down the order.

"Temple," she replied absent mindedly as she concentrated on counting out what she need.

Had she been looking up she would have noticed the cashier's head nearly snap off from jerking up so fast. A calculating look crossed his face for a moment but it vanished as soon as she looked back up at him. He smiled back at her and took the money she held out. As the cashier handed Evie back her change he leaned forward a bit.

"I'm not technically supposed to do this, but I'm just about to pull some chocolate biscuits out of the oven to put in the front case," he said. "I'd be willing to part with a few. Free of charge of course, in exchange for you phone number."

"Ah but that wouldn't technically make the biscuits free then now would it?" Evie smiled back. "But, you spoke the magic word of chocolate. Gimme a pen."

The cashier handed her a pen and Evie snatched up a napkin and started writing as a buzzer sounded off loudly through out the shop. The young man excused himself before slipping into the back. He quickly made his way over to the oven and turned off the timer before opening the oven door and pulling out the four trays of freshly baked biscuits. He set them on the counter then reached up over head to the shelf. Retrieving a sugar shaker he began sprinkling the large decretive sugar crystals over all four trays. Deeming some of them cool enough to handle, the young man pulled three of the biscuits off of a tray and set them aside.

The cashier looked around to make sure no one was coming as he reached into his apron and pulled out a smile vial. Smirking to himself, he uncorked it and sprinkled a bit of the vial's contents over all three treats. Satisfied with his work he quickly packed the biscuits in a small bag and made his way back to the front of the shop. He smiled again at Evie as he quickly poured her coffee and presented it and the biscuits to her.

Evie smirked enticingly and held up the written on napkin, "You know I don't normally hand my number out to boys whose names I don't even know, chocolate or no chocolate."

"Kyle," the blond man said. "My name is Kyle."

"Hello, Kyle," she smiled and handed over the napkin. Kyle smiled back and handed Evie her coffee and biscuits in return. Evie reached into the bag and pulled out one of the delicious smelling delicacies. Toasting it to him she took a big bite. The gooey chocolate practically melted in her mouth. "Oh that's gorgeous."

"Made them myself."

"Well you're brilliant then," Evie smiled and devoured the sweet. "See ya."

"You bet."

Kyle watched as the brown eyed girl left the shop. He smirked coldly as he watched her bite into a second one.

…~…~…

By the time Evie got back to the TARDIS she had polished off a second biscuit. She contemplated eating the third but decided against it. Her stomach was already starting to hurt, but it served her right for eating two large chocolate biscuits after days of nothing even semi nutritious in her diet. Curse her love of chips and sweets.

"I return triumphant, gentlemen," she declared loudly as she entered the TARDIS.

"Just gentle_man _currently," Jack grinned from his place at the console. "The Doc and Luke are off doing I don't know what."

"Probably babbling back and forth about how fantastic bananas and trainers are," Evie rolled her eyes as she handed Jack the cup of coffee.

"Probably," Jack laughed while uncapping the cup. "Good thing you're back though. The Doctor was getting worried. A little while longer and he would have gone after you."

"Good grief, he's more over protective than my dad," Evie groaned as she tossed the bag with her remaining treat up on the console. Her stomach gave another lurch and she started to feel a bit dizzy. Jack looked up from his screen and frowned when he saw her sway a bit.

"You ok, Kid?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Evie shook her head a bit as though to clear something out of it. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit though. I must be a bit more tired than I thought."

"Well that's what you get for staying up all night reading, silly girl."

"Preferring to spend my evenings enthralled with fine literature, instead of seducing anything with a pulse does not make me silly," Evie sniffed indignantly.

"Harry Potter is hardly fine literature," Jack teased. "Go grab a nap, Kid. We'll call you when the results are in."

Evie nodded and wondered off out of the room. It wasn't long before the Doctor and Luke came back through the door chatting merrily. Jack had to fight a laugh when he realized their conversation was indeed about bananas.

"…I'm telling you, Luke, bananas really are the ultimate party food. You wouldn't believe all the things you can make out of them," the Doctor said. "Jack, is Evelyn back yet?"

"Yep," Jack said, exaggerating the 'P'. "Just walked in. She went to go lie down for a bit though. Never should have showed her that library of yours."

"I'd rather her spend her evening floating in the pool with a copy of _Order of the Phoenix_ than out gallivanting with you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well in case you'd like to know I was just running a sample on the coffee she brought back. It's still a little early to tell, but either this coffee is clean, or there is just such a small amount compared to Donna's that it just hasn't shown up yet."

The Doctor frowned but nodded, "Good work, Jack. I'll take a bit from Donna's cup to the lab, see if I can't rewrite the nano's basic instructions a little bit. If we can tap into some we may be able to broadcast a different single to the rest of them and why do I smell chocolate?"

Jack and Luke looked at each other for a moment before looking to the Doctor.

"S'not me," Luke shrugged.

"Me neither," Jack said. "My lotion is strawberry flavored."

"I smell chocolate," the Doctor began circling the console trying to locate where the smell was coming from. His eyes finally settled on the small bag containing Evie's last baked goodie. Holding it up, he stared at it in confusion. "Whose is this?"

"Must be Evie's," Jack shrugged and went back to work.

"Where did she get biscuits, we didn't have biscuits on board," the Doctor frowned and turned the bag. He instantly recognized the logo on the front. "These are from the coffee shop."

Jack and Luke both snapped their attention to the Doctor. "Maybe she wanted to test the pastries as well?" Luke said. "Seems logical."

"Or maybe she wanted a snack," the Doctor said with horror lacing his voice. The terrified time lord yanked the bag open hoping he was wrong. His two hearts nearly stopped when he realized he wasn't. At the bottom of the bag sat the remaining biscuit, but the amount of crumbles around it told him there had been more than one to start with. "Jack, move!"

Jack quickly stepped aside and allowed the Doctor access to the computer. The Doctor opened a small hatch and dumped most of the crumbs into it before flipping it shut again and typing away furiously on the key board. A few seconds went by before something like a dinner bell dinged and the Doctor looked up at the screen. His entire face went sheet white and he bolted from the console and out of the room. Jack and Luke didn't even look at the screen before they tore after him.

"Doctor what's wrong!" Luke exclaimed as they sprinted through the halls.

"No time!" the Doctor shouted as they skidded around a corner. They finally reached Evie's door and the Doctor threw it open so hard it nearly came off its hinges. "Evelyn!"

All three men felt their blood turn to ice when they saw the teen curled up in a tight ball on the floor shaking. Evie was sweating and twitching as she moaned loudly in pain.

"Evelyn!" the Doctor rushed over to her. He ran his sonic screwdriver over her a few times before checking it. Cursing in Gallifreyian he turned to the others. "Luke, go to the medical bay and find a bottle marked Prussian Blue! We'll meet you there GO!"

Realizing how serious the situation was now, Luke didn't even question as he sprinted off to fulfill the Doctor's orders. Jack on the other hand stared at the Doctor with his mouth agape in a chilling realization. Prussian Blue was a very specific poison antidote.

"Thallium?" he choked out. "They poisoned her with Thallium!"

"It must have been mixed in with the sugar on top of the biscuits," the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "Crystallized thallium looks just like it. It's also tasteless, she would have never known it was there. Evelyn, can you hear me! Evelyn, how many biscuits did you have?"

Evie didn't trust herself to open her mouth for fear of vomiting all over the man above her so she held up two fingers. Her whole body hurt so badly and her vision was starting to blur.

"Right, we've got to get her to the med bay. Come on, Evie, up you come," the Doctor picked the teen up bridal style with no effort at all and hurried out of the room with Jack hot on his heels. "Just stay with me, Evie, come on!"

"You… called me Evie," she finally croaked out. "I like it better."

"Then I'll call you Evie till the day you die, but that can't be today alright?" the Doctor said. "How we doing? Still with us?"

"I can't see very well..."

"Doctor, she's losing her sight it's progressing!" Jack cried out.

"Hold on, Evie! Just hold on!"

"Doctor," she whispered as dizziness over took her. "I don't feel so good."

As Evie slipped out of consciousness she could hear the Doctor and Jack screaming her name.

**TBC**

**A/N: So it's been a while, I apologize. Life has kept be very busy all summer. I do hope you enjoyed the come back though! Now we're cookin! Speaking of cooking (or rather baking it would seem) if you aren't familiar with the term, "biscuit" is British for "cookie" lol R&R! I do so love them.**

**~Chupip**


	12. Chapter 12: House Call

**Chapter 12: House Call**

Pain. That's all there was. Raw unyielding pain. Oh what'd she'd give to have the pain stop. Anything to end the horrible persistent burning that was coursing through her entire body. Evie's veins literally felt like there was fire running through them, and the deep ache in her bones made it impossible to move her limbs

Evie would have gladly stayed asleep till it had gone away but a gentle humming had echoed through her slumber and awoken her. It was odd, but some how the sound of that song eased the throbbing. Not much, just enough to take the edge off and allow Evie's eyes to slowly crane themselves open. A task that took far more effort than she thought should have been required.

Stark blinding white light greeted her everywhere she turned her gaze and Evie moaned.

"Great," she said. "I'm dead."

Someone chuckled softly by her side, "Thankfully not, but you're never allowed to scare us like that again."

Evie turned her head to the side and a weak smile crossed her lips at the man beside her bed, "Well you know me, Luke. Have to keep you boys on your toes."

"Yeah well, if you put us that far on our toes again I'll kill you myself," Luke frowned. His facial features softened quickly and he gave her a worried look as he gripped her hand gently. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck carrying an army's worth of pain," Evie groaned and shifted. "Where am I?"

"Medical wing of the TARDIS," Luke said as he helped her sit up and adjust. He put another pillow behind her back before tucking the blanket in around her. Evie blushed at the attention, but was glad for it none the less. She frowned slightly and finally asked the question that had been rolling around in her head since she woke up.

"What happened to me?"

Luke's frown deepened and he sat back down on the chair pulled up next to Evie's hospital bed. "You were poisoned," he said, a deep crease in his forehead. "The biscuits you got from the coffee shop were laced with crystallized thallium. Just the two you ate had enough thallium on them to kill most people. The only reason you survived was because you are young and at the peck of your physical abilities. We were able to get the antidote in you before there was any permanent damage. It proved your theory though; whoever we're up against is running that shop. Why else would they try to kill you?"

"Well I did forget to tip him," Evie chuckled, though it came out sounding more like a wheeze.

The door of the room opened with a hiss and Jack swept into the small area. A huge smile spread across his lips when he saw Evie awake and smiling back at him. It took him less than a second to stride over to her bedside.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said, kissing the top of her head. "How you feeling?"

"Is Ouchy a proper descriptive?" she chuckled. "I'll never touch chocolate biscuits again."

"I give you a week," Jack smiled softly.

"You have far more faith in me than I do apparently," Evie snorted. "Still never touching any baked goods from that shop again."

"How do you suppose they knew it was you," Luke wondered aloud. "I highly doubt they were just randomly passing out poisoned biscuits. The death toll would be on the news by now and it'd be to an easy trace back to them."

"I uh… I may have forgotten to use alias when ordering coffee, and I sort of have a weak spot for blue eyes…" Evie muttered.

"Cute boys always do get us into trouble, don't they?" Jack winked, to which Evie and Luke both rolled their eyes. Luke busied himself with pouring her a drink while Evie took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room was stark white and was lined from wall to wall with medical instruments. Some she recognized, some she didn't. Evie made a mental note to ask the Doctor about the obviously alien ones later. A small frown crossed her face as Luke turned back towards her with a glass of water and a pair of pills.

"What's wrong, Evie?"

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked.

Both Luke and Jake shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "He uh… well he… You see the Doctor is…"

"The Doctor went out," Jack said finally.

"Out where?"

"He didn't say where exactly but I'd wager my last bottle of 1852 whiskey that he's going back to that shop to ask some _questions_," Jack said, making quotations with his fingers. "I think nearly loosing you pushed him a bit too close to pure panic than he is willing to admit to. He's shifted into his 'Oncoming Storm' persona so we both just felt it best to stay out of his way till he gets it out of his system."

"Oncoming Storm?" Evie asked. "What's the Oncoming Storm?"

…~…~…

The Oncoming Storm was at that moment striding down the London sidewalk with a murderous expression on his face and a mantra chant floating through his mind. How dare they. How DARE they!

The Doctor thundered down the sidewalk with such presence and command that people were just parting to get out of his way. He hardly noticed though, he had absolute tunnel vision. And that vision was laid precisely on a small shop nestled at the end of the block.

Fury beat through the Time Lord's hearts as he grabbed a hold of the door handle. He ripped the coffee shop's door wide open, nearly throwing the poor thing off its hinges. His brown trench coat practically billowed behind him as he pushed through the small crowd and up to front of the counter.

"Oi, you can't do that! Wait your turn, Mate!" snapped the customer behind him.

The Doctor spun around and glared so ferociously at the person behind him that the man shrank back under his gaze.

"I suggest every last one of you take your business else where today," the Doctor said with a frostiness to his voice that freighted the customer even more than his glare.

"But…"

"NOW!"

The roaring command had entire shop's population making a mad dash for the door with out further question. With in seconds the whole place was deserted and the Doctor spun back around to face the utterly bewildered young woman behind the counter.

"Get me Kyle." The Doctor's tone left no room for argument or disobedience on the barista's part. The young lady just nodded, too scared to do anything else and dashed to the back of the shop. She returned very shortly, dragging a blonde young man by the sleeve behind her.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the young man asked, curiously glancing over his shoulder at his co-worker who had just vanished into the back again.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

Kyle yelped out loudly as the deranged man with messy hair grabbed a hold of his shirt and hauled him unceremoniously over the coffee counter. He grunted in pain as the man slammed him hard down onto one of the tables.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of the man's unyielding grip.

"I'm angry Kyle, do you know know why?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Because you tried to murder my friend'd daughter, Kyle," the Doctor all but snarled before releasing the boy's shirt. The petrified boy slipped to the ground. "And I intend to find out why."

"W… who are you?" Kyle stammered as he attempted to scramble back up to his feet.

"I'm the Doctor," he said evenly as the horrified realization light the young man's eyes "And basically, Kyle; Run."

Whether Kyle meant to follow the Doctor's order or not, his feet made the decision for him. The blonde tore from the coffee shop and sprinted as fast as his legs could stand to go down the road. Somehow though, in the back of his fear laced brain he knew it didn't actually matter. There was no where he could run fast enough to get away from that man.

How right the little bugger was.

**TBC**

**A/N: I think Kyle is about to have a very bad day, don't you? When you've pissed the Doctor off enough for him to lay hands on you it can't mean anything good for you.**

**R&R! They make me happy.**

**~Chupip**


End file.
